


A shade of love

by suyari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCall Pack, Possession, Psychological Torture, Rape, Torture, pack bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deaton arrived too late and the Nogitsune took it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Letharia Vulpina. 
> 
> This is not a happy one. But it does get better.

When Derek arrives, he finds his mind can't quite put together all the pieces. He stands in the entryway, frozen in the moment, desperately trying to force everything he sees into a semblance of working order. But, no matter how hard he tries, he can't seem to make Stiles, Scott, rape fit into any sort of order. He can tell from the lingering smells the pain the Nogitsune drew from the young Alpha. Can tell Scott didn't struggle. He would have had to hurt Stiles, and Scott will never hurt Stiles.

There's blood pooled all over the floor. Holes in Scott's clothes the exact shape of stab wounds, soaked dark with his blood. He's healed those by now, but the sheer number of sections along his body torn and tainted mean he's going to be out of it for a while.

He knows Scott's been running around trying to keep one step ahead and draining the pain out of people. From his pack - he can smell Isaac and the twins. From others, not pack, not as important - unless you're Scott. Scott would probably argue they were _more_ important, since they couldn't heal themselves. But there is a distinct lingering scent of death that Derek knows will always haunt him now.

There's another scent that lingers, suffocating every breath he tries to take. Of Stiles and Scott, of wrongness and force that comes from within. Scott is an Alpha. He can take a beating. He can give one better - when he wants to, when he tries. Scott _allowed_ this. That's what makes it worse.

"Derek!" Deaton snaps, startling him from his stunned silence.

Scott makes a soft sound, cheek still pressed against the floor. His body still exposed, because to move him would cause the blade to slide to more tender areas that even Alphas would have difficulty recovering from. There's blood and cum and tears of all things down the back of his thighs and Derek has never wanted to kill anything as much as he wants to kill the Nogitsune. He knows now that it was torturing them _both_ in this, in the worst way, feeding off Scott's pain and loss and failure and Stiles' agony and horror and despair.

"It's okay, Scott," he murmurs as he slowly settles behind him. The Alpha twitches, a sharp burst of renewed fear and anger scenting the air around them. "I'm just..." His hands close around the hilt carefully. He has to do it quickly, and they only have one shot at this. "Going to take this out." He pulls with everything he has. The blade resists at first, then catches in Scott's ribs. He doesn't hesitate, doesn't stop as he pulls it the rest of the way out to Scott's roar.

He pushes Deaton away and takes up the space in front of Scott, whose eyes shine a burning red in the darkness. He's shifted, and he's healing, but he grips the arms Derek uses to catch him and hold him and roars again. And again and again.

Derek draws him close and holds him tight and swears the Nogitsune will pay. Even if it's the last thing he ever does.


	2. Two

He's not surprised to find the twins waiting outside when he steps out. Scott's agonized roars would have been heard by any supernatural creature for _miles_. Which is all the more reason for getting him the hell out of here as fast as possible.

He pauses to look at them, Scott's arm thrown about his shoulder, his body slumped and struggling against him. He knows Scott needs to be carried, but hurt, confused and traumatized, only Isaac would be able to lift him without Scott's wolf feeling a need to defend itself, and that isn't going to happen any time soon. The twins stare, looking as thrown as Derek assumes he must have when he entered the office. They take a step forward and he growls low, forcing them to freeze.

"We just want to help!" Ethan says, a desperation in his voice that Derek cannot place.

"Please, just let us help," Aiden begs, arms out. Derek understands. They're without an Alpha and for all Scott has rejected them entry to his pack time and again, he hasn't left them out completely. He still lets them live and run in his territory. Still keeps them close, still protects and defends them, as if they were his own. And the lack of formalized claiming has left them broken and unsure, but desperate to be near him.

He weighs the pros and cons and decides to trust Scott. Everything good in his life has come from trusting Scott, and with Scott at his lowest, there is no better time. He nods and the twins rush forward, sandwiching Scott between them. They hold him up and stroke him like they were terrified he'd died, supporting him between them as they rush him into the back seat of Derek's SUV.

Scott doesn't protest. He's mostly out of it on the drive back, but whenever the twins press close he snuggles deeper between them. He doesn't quite whine, but there is a distressed tone to the silence regardless. It only makes them press closer, nuzzling him whenever the opportunity arises.

"He needs more pack," Aiden says when they've arrived. He says it as if Derek doesn't know or understand. As if in rejecting them, Scott has left himself open to this and it upsets him.

Derek slams his door and heads for the front door. The twins ease out with Scott between them and they make it upstairs in record time.

He has the first aid kit out before they make it across the room and gestures for them to settle Scott on the couch. They do, sinking into it with him to begin removing his clothes. Scott growls low and dangerous, and the twins shrink down on either side of him. They need Isaac. They have never needed Isaac more. But they can't bring him to Scott or Scott to him, not yet. So they'll have to make due.

Aiden rubs his brow against Scott's shoulder, Ethan's cheek brushing his forearm at the same time. It takes a moment, but Scott relaxes and lets them continue.

Scott needs more pack. He needs the strength they will give him. The access to their abilities that will help him heal faster, rage harder and balance his own fatalistic tendencies. Derek sits on the coffee table and sets the kit aside. Reaching out, he takes Scott's hands in his using what he knows to their advantage.

"Scott."

The Alpha's brow furrows.

"Scott. You need more pack."

The twins stare at him in surprise.

"There are reasons you need them. There are gifts that come with being an Alpha. I know you're scared. I know you don't want to do what I did. But when you're offered allegiance, it's different. We're offering allegiance, Scott. We want the chance to be near you, to help you, in all the ways that we can."

Scott's head lulls.

"If you don't trust them, trust _me_. Let us be for you what you need."

It is a moment before Scott's eyes open. The red of them pooling as they focus and hold Derek's own. He lets his shift, the blue of his transgressions lain bare for Scott alone to judge. His eyes look left, then right, then focus back on Derek. He nods once, then passes out.

The surge of pack and family and Alpha wash over him. Of love and protection and togetherness, hope and the peace only a pack bond can bring, and _Scott_. All of him, all he is and was and will be is theirs and they are his and Derek needs a moment to collect himself. It's been so long.

On either side of Scott the twins tremble, inhales shaky and labored. And then they whine and nose below his jaw. The licking is symbolic, and Scott doesn't protest when they drag their tongues along his jawline, curling beneath his chin.

"Alright," Derek says, feeling power thrum through him. Even as drained as Scott is, he's an Alpha and they are his pack, and the vibrancy of it is enough to take Derek's breath away. "Let's clean you up."

The rest will come later.


	3. Three

The pounding on his door wakes him. Derek pushes himself up and scrubs at his face wearily. He spares a moment to check on Scott, who is still asleep. Sprawled across the bed in a tangle of limbs, Aiden and Ethan on either side of him. The pounding gets louder, waking the twins. They sit up on either side of Scott, bearing their fangs reflexively.

Derek stalks out of the bedroom and over to the door, where the hinges show signs of wear. Someone is tying to get in, and he extends his claws before throwing the bolt and door open all at once. Isaac is on the other side. Frantic and panting. He's still in his hospital gown, feet bear and dirty. Burns still linger along his side, but he's awake, and mostly healed and it's more evidence that this is exactly the type of Alpha Scott is.

He steps back and holds an arm out, but Isaac is already moving. The Beta snarls at the twins, who shuffle sideways, only mildly defiant. As soon as they're clear of Scott, Isaac relaxes, turning his attention back to his Alpha, eyes going soft the way they always have when he looks at him. The fight drains out of him, and he crawls onto the bed and collapses at Scott's side. He's unconscious before he's even completely settled.

Derek scrubs a hand through his hair and eyes the twins who are looking to him for guidance. "Breakfast first," he says, and disappears the way he came.


	4. Four

When Scott comes to, the first thing he does is ask about Stiles. He's been unconscious for three days, drawing strength from his pack. For the first two days, Isaac sleeps right along with him, Scott funneling energy in his direction until he is fully healed. By the time he wakes, he is ravenous, and Derek has to make yet another run to the store. He's wary at first about leaving the twins alone with Scott. There is still some distrust between them - naturally so - and it irritates him to leave his Alpha vulnerable. He puts it off for as long as he can but after the first day, he doesn't have a choice. Take out costs far too much for far too little when stacked up against a pack consuming food in vast quantities in order to provide energy for their Alpha to heal. It comes to them, so they are able to stay with him, but it doesn't have anything like what they need. So he's forced to leave. He doesn't do so without adequate threat however.

Once Isaac is awake, fully healed, sharing the burden of energy drain and no longer their Alpha's priority, Scott isn't far behind. And he wants answers. Admittedly, there hasn't been much time to search for Stiles. At least not for the wolves. But Scott's pack isn't an average pack, and the others keep the search alive while the wolves attend their Alpha's needs. Derek has been busy with arrangements. Ensuring Chris knows that the life debt he owes him is to be collected immediately. Stiles is to be brought to their Alpha alive and harmed as little as possible. Scott is assuaged by the mandate, but is still greatly distressed that Stiles has gone missing again.

The twins are angry that he is prioritizing someone who hurt him so deeply, but they do not know him as well as they think. And Derek and Isaac understand. They do their best to reassure him and Isaac takes over their Alpha's care while the twins and Derek are sent out to search.

Derek tells no one he caught scent of Stiles two days ago. There had been a choice to make at the time and Derek will not apologize for choosing his pack over a rogue psychotic fox. But he knows Scott will not approve, so he chooses not to make that particular decision known.

"This is bullshit," one of the twins snaps behind him.

"It's your Alpha's will," he reminds them.

There are snorts, but he knows they are not disrespectful. Aiden and Ethan care about Scott in their own way. They are offended and affronted on their Alpha's behalf. Upset because he refuses to be. It's an admirable quality, but they don't have the time.

"The Nogitsune hurt Scott," he explains, wanting their priorities to shift into proper order. "Not Stiles. Stiles couldn't hurt Scott on his own. Wouldn't hurt him. He loves him too much."

The twins go quiet, taking it all in.

"This isn't new for them," he continues, wanting them to understand. "Even at his worst, Stiles was always there for Scott. He never faltered, never shied away. They have been through hell and they've come through it together, unchanged. All we have to do is find Stiles. Scott will handle the rest."


	5. Five

When they do finally confront the Nogitsune in Stiles' body, it is almost anti-climatic. What makes the encounter shocking is not what the Nogitsune does, or what Scott chooses to allow to be done to him, but what Scott himself does. Because Scott has forbidden them from getting involved, they are forced to watch as the Nogitsune shoves him down, taunting them all with reminders of their last struggle, and how it ended. It makes Derek's blood boil, but he is bound to obey. His whole body shakes with the desire to rain violence down upon it, but he can no sooner move than if held at bay by mountain ash.

Scott lies in an ungraceful sprawl below the Nogitsune, bleeding and defiant. "Give. Him. **Back** ," he grinds out through bared fangs.

The Nogitsune laughs and crouches down over him. It's posture is lazy, amused as it hovers their Alpha's beloved's body just above him. Stiles' soul tucked so far away they may never get it back. It tilts it's head, smiling down at him sweetly. Leaning forward, it purrs into his ear, "Take him, if you can."

"Is that a promise?" Scott asks, chest heaving.

It's lips curl up, it is the most beastly Derek has ever seen a human appear. "On the honor of my tails," it replies. "If you can find him, you can keep him."

None of them expect it, and there is a moment where every sound seems drowned out. Even the Nogitsune's scream. Scott's fangs tear through Stiles' shoulder, and the Nogitsune rears back in shock, one hand making an aborted motion to touch it's injury. Scott pushes himself up and roars in it's face.

They find their feet, all four of them running to him at the summons. They fall to their knees around him as Scott stands slowly until their positions are reversed and the Nogitsune is sprawled beneath their Alpha. Scott settles a leg on either side of Stiles' torso and roars again. The entire pack shudders at the demand.

He throws his head back and howls. Four howls and one scream answer.

Derek cannot describe the burst of darkness that explodes outward from Stiles. It is all sounds and smells and emotions and nothing all at once. He doesn't think any of them will be able to describe it for anyone as long as they live.

When their senses return to them however - with a slight ringing lingering in the air around them - Scott is crouched over Stiles, inspecting his wound. Stiles' heart is hammering so loudly, they can all hear it, and he rakes in inhales like someone saved from drowning.

"Scott..." he rasps after too long a moment.

"I'm here," he soothes, stroking a thumb gently over Stiles' cheek.

"Did you just..."

"Yeah."

"Oh...Good...Okay...Wow..."

Scott laughs softly and reaches down to gently scoop Stiles up and hold him close. "Are you okay?"

Stiles' hands shake as they find purchase in Scott's shirt. "Yeah, I...Are-Are _we_ okay?"

Scott kisses the crown of Stiles' head and sinks to his knees. "Yeah, Stiles. Yeah, we're just fine."

Stiles' arms smooth around him then, and he hugs him back tightly.

"Well fuck," Ethan groans, flopping back. They are all exhausted and Derek suspects none of them will be able to handle any more excitement for at least a week. He continues his descent until his back meets the concrete. "I was hoping he'd be an Omega."

Derek laughs. "Scrawny, weak, flighty Stiles?" he asks with a quirk to his mouth that is dangerously close to a grin. "Not on your life."


End file.
